thelastofthedroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
B1 battle droid
B1 battle droids or commonly known as standard battle droids are front line heroes in Star Wars that differ from their Antagonistic counterparts. They are droids used by the Separatists during the Clone Wars era. Battle Droids were not exceedingly intelligent, compared to some sentient beings. They always tripped up and asked dumb questions which made them funny. They usually carried E-5 Blaster rifles and in some cases, rocket launchers, thermal detonators, and sniper rifles. B1 Battle Droids make a comeback for the New Confederacy of Independent Systems during The Last of the Droids helping their new leader fight the war between the Galactic Empire. Characteristics Originally created for protecting riches, B1 Battle Droids were used for the Trade Federation during the Pre-Clone Wars era. When the Trade Federation joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems, B1 Battle Droids were sold to the Confederacy and programmed for war. Neimoidians, being paranoid, made B1 Battle Droids very stupid so they won't go up to them and rebel; however, the droids were allowed to develop personality quirks. .]] The B1 Battle Droid has a straight body and a long neck, which is destined to look like a skeleton, to strike fear into the hearts of enemies such as the Galactic Empire. They carried an E-5 Blaster rifle and sometimes Rocket Launchers and Thermal Detonators. B1s are smaller than B2 Super Battle Droids but the two Battle Droids get along. B1 Battle Droids are already programed to do different functions which allows them to be drivers of starships, lieutenants of other B1s, captains of starships, sergeants of other B1s, or carry special equipment during battles. They are part of the B-series battle droids and they stand 1.91 meters tall. B1 Battle Droids can also pilot Single Trooper Aerial Platforms. History The Clone Wars ''The Last of the Droids Ringo Vinda OM-9 stands with 4 B1 Battle Droids.]] B1 Battle Droids were onboard the Ringo Vinda Space Station alongside their brothers, marching in Hangar 23. When Ringo Vinda was attacked, several B1s joined a small platoon in order to lead an attack on the ''Imperial-I Star Destroyer Starblazer, led by Curtis and kill him and anyone else on board. They boarded Droid Gunships and made their way inside the Imperial-I, where they faced their first challenge of destroying all Imperial forces there. After all of the Stormtroopers and AT-ATs were destroyed, OOM Commander Battle Droid OOM-85 ordered a droid count so he could know how many droids still remained in his platoon. One B1 battle droid reported that they had lost 7 B2 Super Battle Droids and 9 B1s. When that same droid expressed doubts about their success, OOM-85 angrily retorted that they were still going to destroy the command center even if they had only eight droids. He then ordered his platoon to go up the ventilation shaft so they wouldn't be spotted by Imperial personnel. However, they were spotted by several Imperial Navy Troopers on their way down the shaft, and though the platoon attempted to fight back, they were surrounded and outnumbered by the group. Curtis, so confident in his skills, ordered that OOM-85 surrender. The OOM Commander did, and told all of his platoon to drop their weapons. References Category:Battle Droids Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes